The Only Exception
by StruckByKlaine8
Summary: Sonny with a kiss. This is set straight after the kiss in Sonny with a kiss. Channy. Spoilers alert. If you havent watched Sonny With A Kiss, dont read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. I havent written much for a while. But, yeah. This is a story that i am contemplating on whether or not to turn it into a multi chapter or just a short story. If it were longer, it would be based on the fact that Sonny has to do a kissing scene, and Chad doesnt want her to kiss anyone but him. Please R&R and let me know which one to do.**

**This story is set after the kiss in Sonny With A Kiss. Spoilers! If you havent watched Sonny With A Kiss, i advise you to watch it before reading this story. But you probably have. If you havent, you are mental :)**

**Georgyya**

* * *

Chad POV

"Channy may not have a spark but Sonny and Chad sure do" I said. Wow! I just kissed Sonny Munroe, the love of my amazing life. She looked so cute just standing there, so i leant down and brushed my lips against hers. She sighed as i grabbed her face and pulled her in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck again, as my hands snaked aroun her waist. After a couple of minutes, I pulled away to look back into her beautiful eyes again. At this point, us staring into each others eyes, Tawni walked in. She saw us standing there, faces inches apart. She stood there, holding yet another muffin, and sighed happily.

"You guys **do **have a spark" She exlaimed.

"We sure do" I said, wanting to kiss Sonny again. I was afraid that that would be the only thing i could concentrate on, for a while at least.

"I don't care how disgusting it is to see yo guys together, your just so happy, it makes me cry" and with that, Tawni walkeed away, eyes filling with tears. I looked back at Sonny, her face full of sympathy as she stared at the door where Tawni had just exited. I rolled my eyes. Tawni, like me, was such a drama queen. That was just her drama side stepping in. Thanks to me dating Sonny, my dramatic tantrums have gone down to only one a week. Sonny could change people like that, even the worst of people. Becuase she has the best of intentions. I even see a change in Tawni ever since Sonny got cast onto So Random! She doesnt glare at the Mac Falls cast anymore. She sometimes even has normal conversations with me.

To try to get rid on Sonny's sympathetic look, i leant down and kissed her again. I could feel her warmimng into the kiss. This was the best day of my life. I don't think i'll ever stop kissing this girl. I let her run her hands through my hair. Normally, if it were another person, I would just about kill them for touching CDC's hair. But Sonny was the only exception. She was my little ball of sunshine. And i love her. I pull away and looked her in the eyes.

"Sonny Munroe, will you be my girlfriend again?" I asked sweetly. Oh yeah, CDC knows how to turn on the charm. Her eyes fill with happy tears as she replies with a cheerful "Yes".

I wrap my arms around her and hold her close.

"Thank you, m'lady"

I was never letting her go.

She was mine.

* * *

**So yeah... Like it? Please review to say whether or not it should go on. I would really appreciate it.**

**Georgyya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next chapter guys. Sorry for the wait. t's a pretty short chapter. More coming soon.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

**Georgyya**

* * *

Chad POV

"Chloe, i'm sorry, but i cant be with you anymore" I said dramatically, as Mackezie.

Chasity, who plays Chloe, cried on cue and ran off the set.

"Cut" yelled Wayne, (A/N Notice i always use him as director ^^) the director. "That was excellent" he said to me and Chasity. I winked at Chasity, meaning 'Good Job' and walked over to the So Random! set to see m'lady. I checked in her dressing room, nobody there, and in the prop house, nobody there either. I frowned, but the realised that they must be rehearsing or filming. I walked over to their set and saw them rehearsing a sketch. I had never seen this sketch before. Yes, i must admit, i am a fan of So Random!. When Sonny joined the cast i Youtube'd it. I watched an episode with Sonny in it and found that it was actually pretty funny! So now i own the seasons (only the ones with Sonny in it, of course) and whenever im in the mood for some laughs, i put it on. Sometimes it just gets **too** intense over at The Falls, that i **need **a dose of So Random!. And **definately **some Sonny.

"Hey Chad" i heard a beautiful voice call to me, that broke me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Sonny running towards me. I caught her up in a bear hug, then put her back down on her feet.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, brown eyes sparkling.

"Do i need a reason to come down and see m'lady rehearse?" I asked. Her face softened as she went on her tippy-toes and kissed me on the cheek.

"So whats the new sketch about?" I asked as i put my arms around hr waist.

"Oh, it's **really** funny! It's about this girl who's lips are like, blue. I know, blue, funny right?" I grined "So anyway, nobody wants to kiss her because her lips are blue. So one day, this new kid comes to school and his lips are blue aswell. So, they get along and end up kissing. It's kind of a humor-meets-romance thing. I love romantic comedy!" She finished. I wondered who were playing the blue-lips people. Grady and Tawni, maybe? Haha! So funny! I would love that.

"So who's playing who?" I asked. And at that instand, i noticed some faint-blue lipstick on her lips.

"I'm playing the girl and Grady is playing the boy" She answered. My heart sunk. No. He's not kissing her. Only i can.

* * *

**So, yeah. New chapter soon. Hope you liked.**

**Georgyya**

**PS R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is part 3. I think it will be around the same length as the other ones. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: Gimme SWAC and i'll love you forever!**

**Georgyya**

* * *

Chad POV

"No!" I practicaly yelled.

"Chad, what is it?" Sonny asked, a worried look on her face. She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You're **not **kissing that **Random**" I sneered at the word Random.

Sonny just laughed at my reaction. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Chad, it's called acting. I thought you of all people would understand" She replied happily. Stupid cute.

"Yeah, i do. But **your **lips are going **nowhere** near his" I said angriy, pointing towards Grady's direction. He was goofing around with Nico. They were such freaks.

"Cooper, chill" Sonny said.

"I'm not going to chill. I'm going to get you as far away from that Random as possible, though" I replied. I stormed off with Sonny trailing behind me. I needed to create a plan. A plan Sonny couldnt know about. I walked into her dressing room. I needed to get away from Sonny, to plot this plan. As soon as i was inside her dressing room, i spun around on one foot and grabbed her face in my hands. I kissed her, leaving her shoked and breathless, and practically ran out of the room. I jogged to Mac Falls and then into my dressing room, shut and locked the door. Okay, i needed backup on this plan. I stood on my desk at rattled on the vent. It popped open and Dora - or whatever - was lying inside.

"What do you want, pooper?" She asked.

"I need help with a plan" I replied.

"Oh yeah, and what's in it for me?" She asked slyly.

"Um. I will buy you a security guard?" I asked hopefully.

"Hmm, okay" Dora - Zora? - replied.

She jumped down from the vent, and walked over to my desk. She grabbed a pan and paper.

"So what kind of plan?" She asked.

"One that will stop Sonny from kissing anyone else but me" I whined.

"Oh, so you heard about our new sketch, huh?" she asked evily.

And with that, we worked 3 hours straight devising a plan to stop Sonny from kissing Grady, and instead, making her kiss me, her thinking i am Grady. It's confusing but it's going to work. It has to.

Sonny POV

Okay, so it's the night of the show and i'm worried. Chad has been acting really weird and distant lately. And I have a feeling things might be breaking off for us. And i am devistated. I mean, I would never want to end things with Chad. And I just love him and...wait. Did i just say (in my head) that i loved him? I love Chad? I didnt know that before. But now that I think about it, I think that there would be no other person who I would want to be with. I want to be with Chad. And I love him. I love Chad. As soon as this hit me, I heard Marshall say "Show Time". Great. I realsied something life-changing and now I have to go out there and be funny.

I really wasnt looking forward to this.

* * *

**Okay, i was going to end it here, but then i thought that it was was too short so i decided to leave it and add another two chapters maybe.**

**Please R&R on your idea's on how it should end. I will use the best one. And shout out your name at the start of the next chapter.**

**So R&R!**

**Georgyya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so this is the fourth chapter. Im thinking of maybe 2 more after this, just talking about Sonny and Chad hanging out.**

**But i am in a very sad mood. I realised that the next episode is where Sonny and Chad break up and i am angry. And they might get back together in the 3rd season, but Demi is still in treatment, so they might film without her. If they wait, i'll have to wait so much longer to watch the episodes. But if they film without Demi, i'm seriously gonna punch someone. And if they dont get Channy back together, im going to kick someone. Okayy. **

**R&R**

**Georgyya.**

* * *

Chad POV

So here's the plan:

1. Distract Grady with a meatball sandwich (A/N It hurt to put that in (because i am a vegetarian), but i thought that Grady loved those, though)

2. Sneak up behing him and wrap rope around him and then lock him in the prop closet near the stage

3. Put blue lipstick on and change into the spare costume for Grady's character (I had already learnt the lines for the sketch from rehearsing with Sonny all the time)

4. Get onstage without Marshall noticing it was me

5. Act out the scene

6. Kiss Sonny

Me and Zora had just completed the first three steps of the plan, and now it was time to get onstage without Marshall noticing it was me instead of Grady. I had the perfect way to distract him. I grabbed a rubber chicken that was shoved in a corner with other props, and walked to the edge of the stage, where Marshall was. I held the rubber chicken high in the air so it was in the way of my face. Marshall faced me and then i made the rubber chicken dance. He instantly laughed and grabbed the rubber chicken off me, making the chicken dance the way i did. Good, he was diistracted. It was only 30 seconds until showtime.

Marshall, still playing with the rubber chicken, not even paying attention to me, yelled "Show Time" half distracted. Great, it was all in place. Sonny will notice it's me for sure, but she's not going to yell at me infront of a live audience. I saw Sonny walk onto the stage. She looked nervous and beautiful. But she is always beautiful. I think i'm in love with her. I heard my cue and walked onto the stage. Sonny saw that it was me, and not Grady, and her face fell into a mask of shock. I grinned my trademark smile at her and winked. She collected herself and said the line perfectly. Everyone laughed. Sonny looked even cuter with blue lips. I said my line expertly. I am the greatest actor of our generation, i can act drama, comedy, romance, you name it. It was time for the kiss. It was meant to be an awkward kiss, but i wanted it differenty. I siezed her face in my hands and kissed her passionately. She kissed back and i heard a round of applause coming from the audience. The curtain closed and Sonny abruptly pulled away from me, hitting me in the arm (though, it didnt hurt) and ran away. I called her name and ran after her. But i felt someone grab my arm and turn me around.

"Grady, that was so goo- YOUR NOT GRADY!" Marshall yelled. I quickly ran away before i got anymore punishment. I ran to Sonny's dressing room but she wasnt there. I ran to the prop house, and she wasnt there. Where was she? I know she was mad at me for swapping spots with Grady, but i didnt think she would run off like that.

I needed to find her.

* * *

**So... Did you like it? I want you to review and tell me how many more chapters to add.**

**Georgyya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, i got lots of reviews in a few short hours, so i am going to write another chapter. I hope you like. I also like hearing about you insights on the Sonny-and-Chad breakup and the fact that they might start filming without Demi.**

**Disclaimer: If you love my stuff, buy SWAC for me. Otherwise, i dont own it :( If you buy it for me, it will be like Channy ALL the time!**

**Enjoy**

**Georgyya.**

* * *

Sonny POV

I can't believe it, i can't believe Chad did that. Why? It wasn't his show! I don't come barging in on to Mac Falls and replace Chloe or whatever. I leave his buisness to him and expect him to keep mine to me. I am so angry. Did he do this to make me angry? To annoy me? Maybe i'm just a joke to him or something. Maybe our relationship is one big joke. I'm expecting him to jump out and say 'You just got celebrity prank'd, sucka' or something. I walked to out of the studio's and walked the short distance to a nearby park. There, i sat at a table and watched little kids playing in the park, swinging on swings and running along the grass. It was a sunny day but today i didnt feel very sunny. I saw a figure walking towards me in a hot pink tshirt and skinny jeans. I looked up at Tawni who was now standing about a metre away from me.

"Go away, Tawni" I mumble, whiping a tear from my eye.

"No, Sonny. I wont" Tawni said, sitting down next to me. "Why'd you run off like that?" She asked.

"Because. Is mine and Chad's relationship just one big joke to him?" I ask her.

"Are you blind? Chad is crazy about you" She said gently "That week you went back to visit Wisconsin, before you were dating, he just sat around doing nothing. Every time i walked past he begged me for any news on when you're coming back. He was so sad. You mean the world to him, Sonny, even if you can't see it"

"Is that true?" I asked her.

"Of course it is! Don't be silly. Remember how jealous he got when you kissed Hayden? And when you were dating James Conroy? He actually came to me and asked if i wanted to crash your date. I asked him why and he said becasue he thinks that he is in love with you. He made me promise not to tell you, but I have to tell you now. That boy is crazy about you, so go in there, and let him know you love him too" Tawni said.

"Okay. Wait, how did you know that I love him?" I asked.

"Duh, Sonny, the way you look at him and the way you act around him. You're all loved up" She said.

"Fine, i'll go. Thanks for the talk Tawni" I thanked her.

"S'okay. What are friends for?" She asked.

I just smiled at her, and got up. We walked back to the studio together in silence and when i got back to the stage, everyone was gone. It had been a while since i ran off. I left Tawni with Grady and Nico, and walked into my dressing room. I saw that Chad was nowhere to be seen. I sighed. I'm not sure what to make of what Tawni said to me. But i do know one thing.

I love Chad.

At that moment, the door swung open and Chad was standing in the doorway.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Georgyya**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah. Maybe the next chapter after this might be the last. Its kinda saddening. The love to write about SWAC and Channy has gone down due to the fact that they might film SWAC without Demi, and without Channy. Its really depressing. The way i look forward to the next week is looking forward to another SWAC episode to comje out. Im really sad.**

**Disclaimer: Buy me SWAC and i'll fix this stupid mess. I just want things back to the way they were.**

**Georgyya**

* * *

Chad POV

After searching everywhere for Sonny, I decided to look in her dressing room one last time. The door was closed so I swung it open and a shocked Sonny was standing inside. She started to say something but I just strided up to her and kissed her passsionately. She wound her arms around my neck and i placed mine on her waist. After a while, we pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Sonny, I didn't think it would effect you that way" I apologised "I-" She placed a finger to my lips.

"Chad, i'm the one who should be sorry. I over-reacted. I completely understand your intentions. I mean, if you had to kiss someone on Mac Falls, i would be jealous too. I wouldnt create a plan like you did, but I mean, I would be angry. So i'm sorry for over-reaci-" I interupted her with a quick kiss.

"No, Sonny, don't apologise. It was a stupid thing to do. I was insanely jealous and it drove me to crazy limits. I shouldnt be insecure and doubting our relationship but I just wanted you all to me" I said. I had been practising what to say when I was looking for Sonny.

"Chad, i know you were acting like a complete idiot, but I knew that you were an idiot when I agreed to go out with you. But that's one of the reasons that I love you" I said. I covered my mouth with my hands in shock. Crap, I just told him that I loved him. He's not going to say it back. He doesnt feel the same way. I sat on my couch and buried my face into my pillow. I felt him sit down next to me. He patted my hair.

"Sonny, I love you too" Chad said to me. Was he lying? I bet he was.

"No you don't" I cried as I buried my face into the pillow again. I felt his hands take the pillow away and set it aside. I was still looking down so he placed to fingers under my chin and pulled my face up to his, inches away.

"Yes, I do. I love you, Sonny Munroe. I love your beautiful hair, I love the way that you think I have only one sparkly eye. I love the way that you treat me like any other guy you date, and not like Chad Dylan Cooper. Your the only one that see's the Chad inside of me, and not the famous movie star. I love how you tried to bring our two shows together, even when we were mean to you. I love how, even though you liked me, you hid it. You acted like you didnt like me. You barely even flirted unlike all the other girls. You barely flired, leaving me wanted more. I love how you lead me on, and pushed me away. I love how you make me work for your attention. I **love **you, Sonny" And then I passionatly kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**Should I add another chapter? And if so...about what? I'm running out of ideas. This chapter is soooo crap and cheesy. I need ideas. Leme know. **

**R&R**

**Georgyya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy. I think imma add maybe 2-3 more chapters, and then go back into writing short stories again. It's kind of sad that soon I will be ending my journey throughout this story, and i couldnt have done it without the help of my fans. I love you guys. You make me what I am :)**

**ENJOY!**

**Dedicated to all my fans.**

**Disclaimer: Chad: Hey Georgyya!**

**Me: Hey Chad. **

**Chad: Whats up?**

**Me: Oh, just writing the disclaimer for my Sonny With A Chance story.**

**Chad: Cool, cool. **

**Me: Do I own SWAC?**

Chad: Of course you dont, but I know you want to.

**Me: *glares* shut up...**

* * *

Chad POV

**(A/N I think i'm have writers block. Crap) **

Sonny and I walked hand-in-hand into the Commissary. I pulled her chair out for her and she smiled up at me as i sat next to her. We were really nervous. My parents were coming in today to meet Sonny. I know they'll love her, like I do (Not **that **way though, that would just be creepy). But I am still nervous. It has been 2 months since the So Random! blue-lips incident and now we are back on track. I held her hand under the table. I saw her smile falter and I knew it was from the nervousness. I leant over and whispered in her ear.

"You're going to do fine"

"How do you know that? They might hate me" Sonny said.

"Sonny, even the idea of **anyone **hating you is impossible" I replied gently. She bit her lip and I groaned inwardly. She looked so pretty like that. I wanted to kiss her, but my parents would be here soon. There can't be any distractions.

Sonny POV

I was still biting my lip when Chad's parents walked in. I knew it was them because the woman was tall, beautiful, with brown hair, and had the most beautiful blue eyes you could ever think of. The male was also tall, handsome, green eyes, and the most beautiful golden hair. I gulped. I probably looked like a garbage can next to the three of them. Chad stood up to greet his parents. He kissed his mum on the cheek and shook his fathers hand.

"Hey, mum, dad, this is Sonny. Sonny, these are my parents" Chad introduced us. I stood up and shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr and Mrs Cooper" I said.

"No, please, the pleasure is ours. We've heard so much about you. We can never get Chad to shut up about you. Morning and night" His mum said with a smile on her face. Chad blushed, but at that moment a girl aged around 7 ran into the room yelling "Chad!".

"Hey, Alexis" **(A/N Have any of you seen Starstruck? :D) **Chad said, picking the little girl up. She was obviously related to Chad, as she had the smae peircing blue eyes and that gorgeous blonde hair.

"Is that her?" Alexis asked Chad, pointing to me.

Chad grinned.

"Why, yes it is" Chad answered.

"She's very pretty" Alexis said. Chad laughed.

"Yes, I know, Lexi" Chad replied. I blushed. Chad put Alexis down and she walked over to me. I knelt down and she hugged me.

"Chad has told me everything about you. He was right about the pretty part" She whispered. I smiled and looked up at Chad who was suddenly very interested in the carpet. I grinned even more. I stood up and offered if Chad's parents wanted to sit down. They gladly said yes, and for the rest of the afternoon, I sat there with Chad, Alexis and Mr and Mrs Cooper, talking. It was really cool. They liked me, and I was happy. During the conversations, I would sneak a glance at Chad. He would be looking at me, and he would wink. We would smile and get back to the conversation. And that's how I liked it.

* * *

**So there isnt much Channy love stuff, but we still need these important bits.**

**R&R please :)**

**Georgyya**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this is chapter eight. I hope you like it. I think my idea's are running out for this story. So.. Next chapter is the last chapter. Yeah.**

**Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: Me: Chad do I o-**

**Chad: YOU DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE, FOR THE LAST TIME!**

**Me:...**

**:)**

* * *

Chad POV

The proposal. We were watching the movie in my dressing room when it hit me. Me and Sonny had been dating for a year and a half now, having our up's and down's, and we are still as loved up as ever. And I should propose. I mean, I can't find a better person I would ever want to be with for the rst of my life. So I was going to do it. I was going to propose. The next day I went down to the shopping mall near the studios. I searched for hours and hours but I couldnt find the right one for Sonny. It needed to be perfect. When I got home, I flopped down on my bed, tired from today's work. I had been lying there for a while, and then a thought popped into my head. My mum had left her wedding ring for me when she passed away. It had belonged to my dad's grandmother. Why don't I give that to her? I went downstairs and opened a cabnet in my loungeroom. It was round gold with little diamonds on it **(A/N Here is a picture of it:** **)**.

~s~S~s~S~s~S~s~S~s~S~s~S~s~S~s~

It was time. We were sitting at a table on the billboard sign that we had sat on on our very first second attempt of our first date. The 'Chad Is A Fool For Sonny' sign had been taken down sinse then, but I had it put up again for this night. This night when I was going to propose.

"Wow, Chad, this brings back loads of memories" Sonny said as she shivered in the cold night air. I toom off my jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"Thanks" She said.

"That's okay, m'lady" I replied with a trademark smile. We started to eat the sushi (the same meal as the first second attempt of a first date) infront of us. We had been eating and chatting for a while before I pushed away my plate and grabbed her hand in mine.

"Sonny, I love you. I've been in love with you ever since the first day I saw you. But I was a jerk to you. I was a jerk to your cast. But when we started dating, my life had a meaning again. I've never felt like that before. And I can't think of a better person to be with. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life" then I got up and got down on one knee beside her. Her face was a mask of shoch mixed with joy "Allison Munroe, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, Chad Dylan Cooper" I heard her reply. Those seven little words made my insides burst and my face to flame with happiness. I grabbed her hand and placed the ring onto her finger.

"A perfect fit for a perfect girl" I whispered. I stood up and leant down to kiss her. She grabbed my neck and pulled me closer as we kissed. She ran her fingers through my hair, just like the first time we kissed. I sighed into the kiss.

"I love you too" Sonny said.

And I know she does.

* * *

**I wrote this while watching Another Cinderella Story. I was in a happy mood. So I wrote this. It may be short, but I am way too tired. My writing is mixing up with my 13 year old life, but I dont care. I love writing. Anyway...**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**Georgyya**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I havent updated in a while because school is dumb! Yeah, whatever. This chapter is about their wedding day.**

**And I just have to say that this is the second last chapter because this story is going into a whirlwind of bad stories.**

**BTW, this is going to be a really short chapter :S**

**Disclaimer: Me: Yo, what up Taylor?**

**Taylor (Swift): Nothing much, G, you?**

**Me: Just writing a disclaimer. You wanna write it?**

**Taylor: Sure. Georgyya doesnt own SWAC or me.**

**Me: Thanks :)**

**Georgyya**

* * *

Chad POV

I heard the music and saw her walking down the isle in a white wedding dress. She looked so beautiful. Her beautiful hair was out in neat curls. She was wearing a corset dress that went in around the waist and then went out and flowed to the ground. Her veil was off her face and was mid-back length. I grinned so hard that I was scared it would be stuck like that. When she reached the altar I grabbed her hands and held them in mine. While the priest talked I stared into her beautiful brown eyes. I only tuned into what the priest was saying when it was my turn to say 'I do' and when he declared that I could kiss my bride. I leant down and crashed my lips upon Sonny's. She warmed into the kiss instantly and I placed my hands on her back, pulling her closer. She tangled her fingers in my hair and when we eventually pulled away, we could hear clapping.

Before long, we were walking onto the dance floor for our first dance together as husband and wife. We started dancing to our chosen song: Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. It was ironic because it was the total opposite to us. We will never have a last kiss. Until death do us part. We were dancing for a while before I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"How are you, Mrs Cooper" I felt her shiver as I leant my hand at the small of her back.

"What about Mrs Dylan Cooper?" She asked. I got goosebumps from hearing her say that. I've always wanted her name to be thet.

"Sonny Dylan Cooper, sounds perfect to me" I said.

And we danced the night away...

* * *

**Cheesy, I know. But I should have finished this story a long time ago.**

**Anyway, R&R**

**Georgyya**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, this is the last chapter. Its kind of sad but i'm going to go back to my little short stories because I love cute and sweetness.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

**Georgyya**

* * *

Chad POV

We were married for 67 years now. I was 89 and she was 87. And we were as happy as ever. We still had our 'fine' 'fine 'good' 'good' fights, but they were just for fun. Now we have 2 kids and 3 grandchildren. I still have my blonde hair but some grey streaks were running through it. Sonny's hair was almost all grey now, but her brown eyes were still as warm as the sun. And she was still a happy-go-lucky person. We were walking down a street that we once used to walk down everyday. The street in which Condor Studios was placed. But it wasnt Condor Studios anymore. Condor Studios shut down 15 years ago, as it went out of buisness. After Mackenzie Falls and So Random! stopped filming, the studio ran out of money. Me and Sonny walked hand in hand into the used-to-be carpark of used-to-be Condor Studios. We walked up to the doors and I grabbed my spare key that i've had ever since my days on Mac Falls, and opened the doors. We walked inside, studying the cobwebs in the corners and the abandoned rooms. I saw tears streaming down Sonny's face and I wiped them away.

"Sonshine, dont cry. We've had a happy life. Nothing last's forever" I whispered.

"I know, I just keep thinking back to our teenage love-hate relationships" She replied.

"It was all love for me, Sonny" I said with a trademark grin. I kissed her on the cheek and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Lets get out of here" I said.

I led her out of the building. We were going to leave this earth soon, but I swear to you, we will be leaving as a happy couple.

And we will never be apart.

* * *

**Okay, cheesy is now my new name.**

**Because thats what I am.**

**Cheesy.**

**This was the last chapter of The Only Exception and I want to thank all my fans out there in cyber world.**

**Georgyya**

**;)**


End file.
